undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cream
Cream is a Reflath-Beta Agarif. She most commonly resides in Snowdin, but often visits Waterfall. She enjoys gardening very much. She is currently 20 years old. Backstory Cream was born to two beta class Agarifs. Upon the realization that she was a Reflath Class, she was praised like some kind of hero. Unfortunately, she didn't grow up to the expectations. For starters, she was not the brightest, and was still unsure of her magic until her teenage years. The respect the others had for her slowly waned, until she was pretty much about as respected as a cardboard box. She began to study a lot, and get smarter, and trained day and night. While she certainly became smarter, she was barely improving her fighting skills, and still was terrible. However her determination ended up earning her back most of her respect. Which is why when she suddenly went missing, everyone was terrified.... She woke up in a strange cell of sorts. She immediately became so terrified she almost passed out again. After calming down, she tried to analyze the situation. The cell was made out of some sort of strange metal, and the entire middle exterior was made out of some sort of translucent blue energy. She was trapped by some sort of energy binding. A few minutes passed before someone came in and took her out of her cell. She tried to ask who the person was, but she was too scared. The man, who appeared to be a scientist, took her to a medium sized room with a strange looking machine. Finally getting the courage, she began to ask what the machine was, but was cut off as the man suddenly shoved her into the machine and looked at someone in an observation room above, before saying "Mark her." The machine closed, and she began to feel a burning feeling. She screamed in pain as the burning only got worse and worse, before finally stopping. When it was done, she looked at where the burning was, and saw an emblem of sorts. As her vision got blurrier and blurrier, she barely managed to make out an eye before losing consciousness for a few moments. When she came to, she was being dragged into another room, this one was enormous. It appeared to be a testing chamber. Three cells were on either side, each currently vacant. About 52 machines were in the center of the room. They began to experiment on her with each one, each more painful than the last. She didn't even know what the machines did. Eventually she went into a short-term coma after 31 experiments. During this time she was kept in her main cell, however upon a short power outage in which all lights and energy were off for only about 6 seconds, Reflath took over and managed to get them out. After recovering, she finally found her way back to The Hive. After about a week of consideration, she decided to move to Snowdin and visit the Hive during her spare time. This was because she wanted to get a fresh start! (And also because the scientists knew she lived in The Hive) Description Cream has the appearance of a Beta, with the colors of a Reflath, being cream scales and a red underbelly. On her left shoulder blade is the Omnisight Laboratories emblem(an eye with an eye instead of a pupil, that eye being the same image but smaller, and it loops infinitely). She is extremely clumsy, and often trips and falls. She somehow manages to catch herself if the fall could result in her death. She has speed magic, but this incredible speed makes her fall over much more easily, because of all the momentum. She loves gardening very much. She often tries to be brave and intimidating so she can live up to her expectations. Her head is not as hard as most beta-class Agarifs, and because of this she can be knocked out much easier than most(please note that it will still take more than a couple punches), as well as receive head injury easier. She is extremely cowardly if only she is in danger, but will try to save the others if other people are in danger too. Unbeknownst to both her and Reflath, one of the machines implanted her with a chip of sorts. This chip will cause her to become hostile for short periods of time randomly. She emphasizes text in purple, and also when she is in a trance, such as being hypnotized. Reflath Cream imagines Reflath to be a lazy old man, and because of this, that's exactly what Reflath is. He acts as though he's not particularly fond of her, and it hasn't been proven that he cares about her much, but he at least thinks of her as a close acquaintance as he only takes over if she is in danger. He is much more coordinated and less clumsy than Cream, and is much better with speed magic than her, and he is even able to manipulate the force from the speed magic to create a gale attack(more info in Abilities section). His head somehow becomes tougher when he is in control. The body's eyes are red when he is in control. When he is either emphasizing while in control or talking while not in control, the text is a vibrant red. When in control, the voice is not even distorted, but is completely changed, changing the voice to sound like an old man. He coughs a lot. Affiliations Friends * TBA Enemies * Omnisight Laboratories Acquaintances * Reflath Family * Albert(Father) * Kat(Mother) Romantic Partner(s) * TBA Abilities * Speed Magic - This allows Cream to move incredibly quickly. This only happens when she wants. * Gale Attacks - Reflath is capable of manipulating the force from the speed magic to make an attack which sends out a line of powerful wind. His fist glows yellow before this happens. Cream can do this in the genocide route due to non-stop training. * Climax - If she becomes extremely angry, she uses Reflath's power. She gets stronger and faster. Limitations * Cream is extremely clumsy, so she can't use the speed magic well. Skills * Gardening * Meditating Likes * Gardening * Long Walks * Whipped Cream Strengths * Reflath Dislikes * Being attacked * Spiders * Scientists Weaknesses * She is very clumsy * She's terrible at fighting * She's very scared Statistics Card Power: 1/5 (F) Strength: 3/5 © Speed: 7/5 (SS) Technique: 1/5 (F) Intelligence: 5/5 (A) Cooperativeness: 4/5 (B) Stats Base Stats HP: 2,300 AT: 20 DF: 24 ACTs Check, Shove, Disguise, Flirt, Scare Battle Attacks Pacifist Small Fire Burst: She shoots a small pillar of fire that covers a random seventh of the bullet board. Deals 3 damage if it hits. Small Blue Fire Burst: She coughs out a small pillar of blue fire that covers a random sixth of the bullet board. Deals 8 damage if it hits. Dash Counter: She will shuffle her feet very slightly, only the very focused will notice. On your next turn, if you attack, she will dash out of the way and shoot an undodgeable fire burst that deals 5 damage. There is a one in four chance that she will slip and fall, making her unable to use the fire attack. She will still dodge however. Neutral Fire Burst: She shoots a pillar of fire that covers a random fifth of the bullet board. Deals 4 damage if it hits. Blue Fire Burst: She coughs out a pillar of blue fire that covers a random fourth of the bullet board. Deals 9 damage if it hits. Flare Counter: She will shuffle her feet even more slightly, extremely hard to notice. On your next turn, if you attack, she will dash out of the way and shoot an undodgeable fireball that deals 7 damage. There is a one in seven chance that she will slip and fall, making her unable to use the attack. She will still dodge however. Soaring Counter: She will flap her wings just a bit. On your next turn, if you attack, the damage she takes will be reduced to a quarter, and she will fly into the air and dive bomb you, dealing 3 damage. This is undodgeable. Genocide Large Fire Burst: She shoots a large pillar of fire that covers a random third of the bullet board. Deals 5 damage if it hits. Large Blue Fire Burst: She shoots a large pillar of blue fire that covers a random half of the bullet board. Deals 10 damage if it hits. Flare Barrage: She shoots rapid fire flame which rains down on you. The hardest attack in her arsenal to dodge. Flaming Counter: She will give no warning. On your next turn, if you attack, she will dash out of the way and shoot an undodgeable pillar of white fire that deals 12 damage. There is a one in fifty chance that she will slip and fall, making her unable to use the attack. She will still dodge however. Stormy Day: She uses a gale attack that covers the entire screen and lasts the entire attack. The SOUL will be blown downwards slowly because of this. She will send in three waves of fire attacks, each harder to dodge than the last. If you are hit, you will receive 7 damage. Sparing Every ACT is useful, as each one can make a different spare. One way to spare her is to shove her seven times. She will fall over each time, and on the seventh she will hit her head on a rock, knocking her out. You can either flee or attack her at this point(attack will instantly kill her). The next way is to disguise three times. The third disguise will be a scientist costume, and she will flee, screaming. The third way is to flirt with her five times. On the fifth flirt she'll become so embarrassed that she'll curl up into a ball. Attacking instantly kills her, and spare/flee let's you spare/flee her. Finally the last ACT spare is to scare her twice. The second time you will use a spider to scare her. She will shriek and cover her face. You can spare her. If you scare her again, you will put the spider on her head, and she will faint. Doing this will enable the flee option. There are two last ways to spare her. In the pacifist route, when your health is down to half, she will let you go. In the neutral route, the last attack it would take to kill you would send you to 1 HP, and you would black out. Quotes Pacifist "Hey! You!" of fight "OW!" 1-3 "Stop that!!" 4-5 "I'm serious!" 6 "Wait wait wai-!" 7 "Hm?" 1 "Hmmm?" 2 "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!" 3 "Wha?" 1 "What are you doing?" 2 "S-seriously, what are you doing?" 3 "I'm serious, s-stop it!" 4 "AHH!" 5 "Is that a cockroach?" 1 "AHHHHH!!! SPIDER!!!!" 2 "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!!" of pacifist fight Neutral "H-hey! You!" of fight "OW!!!" 1-3 "Stop that!!" 4-5 "I'm s-serious, someone will get hurt!!" 6 "EEEK!!" 7 "Huh?" 1 "What are you doing?" 2 "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!" 3 "What?" 1 "W-what are you doing?" 2 "S-seriously, what a-are you doing?" 3 "I-I'm serious, s-stop it!" 4 "EEK!" 5 "Is that a cockroach?" 1 "AHHHHH!!! SPIDER!!!!" 2 "AHHH!!! Uh... that was an... um.... impression of you, yes, uh, when I defeat you!" she is hit "N-no... wait! I-it can't end like this! I-I never got to-" Death "Oh my God!! I'm so sorry!!" you reach 1 HP Genocide "H-hey! Y-you!" of fight "O-OW!!!!!" 1-3 "Stop!!!" 4-5 "I'm s-serious, y-you're hurting me!!" 6 "WHOA!!!" 7 "Huh?" 1 "What are you doing?" 2 "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!" 3 "Is that a cockroach?" 1 "SPIDER!!!!!!!!" 2 "AHH! I-IT HURTS!!" she is hit "S-SOMEONE!! A-ANYONE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Death Flavor Text Pacifist ''Cream bumps into you. ''of fight ''She stumbles back. ''1-3 ''She falls into a sitting position. ''4-5 ''She falls over. ''6 ''She falls over, and her head hits a rock. She falls unconscious. ''7 ''You put on the classic fake nose and glasses. ''1 ''You put on a cowboy hat. ''2 ''You put on a lab coat. ''3 ''She looks confused. ''1 ''She looks even more confused. ''2 ''She begins to blush a bit. ''3 ''She blushes a lot. ''4 ''She curls up into a ball. ''5 ''You hold up a cockroach. ''1 ''You hold up a spider; she shrieks in terror and covers her face. ''2 ''You place the spider on her head, and she faints. ''3 Trivia(Mostly original concepts, but some trivia) * Cream was originally planned to be like an opposite to Emily, however this idea was scrapped. * She has Arachnophobia, the fear of spiders. * Another original idea was that her real name was Cami and she was called Cream due to her love of whipped cream. This idea was also scrapped. * Please note that her love of whipped cream was not scrapped. * The last Corridor is her favorite place to be. This is because of how peaceful it is. * She loves the taste of frost flowers. * She also has a specific type of iatrophobia(the fear of doctors), as she is only afraid of scientists. This is due to her time in Omnisight Laboratories. * She was made due to Aether wondering what kind of Agarif character I would make if given permission to make one. * She is my first homosexual character.